Rewind Back to the Beginning
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Tumblr Kames/Cargan prompt! After waiting for longer than needed, James and Carlos move on from their secret feelings for their best friends, leaving Kendall and Logan moving sluggishly. Kendall and Logan finally decide to just date each other in desperation to reconnect with the others. Did the others really move on? Kames, Cargan, and Kogan slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a prompt from a special anon on Tumblr :)**

**And I'm not entirely sure, but I believe the same anon demanded high school AU, so yeah.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Take that, bitch!" Kendall yelled maliciously from is best friend's lap as he "dominated" Carlos and I at a game of Scrabble.

"Kendall," James said blankly, poking the blonde in the rib. "One, I can see your letters," he began, Kendall gasping and hiding his game pieces. "Two, Logan's beating all of us." Kendall whipped his head around to look at the brunette, his eyes narrowing.

"_Bitch no."_

James' eyebrow quirked at the blonde, his hand moving to ruffle the boy's hair. A low growl sounded from Kendall before he huffed and turned his head to me. His green eyes burned with hatred, making me chuckle and shake my head. Suddenly, the Latino beside me spoke up.

"Nice to see you guys again," Carlos said, smiling at Kendall, then James, and then, with a longer, more meaningful stare, at me. I nodded, smiling back just as warmly. "And we're gonna get to see each other every day for the next… forever," Kendall chuckled, his hand moving on top of James' for a moment before it moved back to hold his Scrabble pieces. "Actually, until the end of this year," I corrected the blonde, his head turning to eye me challengingly again.

"Yeah, so how was summer?" the Latino asked sweetly, his eyes caging me to the question.

"Oh, I actually-"

"_James motherfucking Maslow. **No**."_

Our eyes immediately diverted back to our two friends, Kendall flipped so that James was hovering over him on the couch. I chuckled and watched with wavering interest as James held Scrabble letters in the air before chucking them across the room. The blonde's mischievous grin turned into a heartbreaking pout directed at the brunette. James suddenly stopped cackling and bit his lip in guilt.

I watched closely as, with slight hesitation, James wrapped his arms around the blonde in a tight hug, Kendall's eyes wide in surprise as peered over the brunette's shoulder at Carlos and I. James eventually let go of the slightly shorter boy, the blonde stuttering as he wobbled stiffly across the room to get his Scrabble pieces.

As he passed by us, I could spy a spark of excitement and a slight grin on Kendall's face. _Aw, Kendall has a little crush on James,_ I thought, turning my head to a hysterical Latino. I slapped my hand against his leg and he stopped giggling immediately. We turned out head back to the brunette on the opposite couch, his expression priceless as he stared wide-eyed at a stuttering Kendall.

"What the hell just happened here?" Carlos suddenly whispered in my ear, a chuckle accenting his voice. I grinned and reached over to steal the Latino's Scrabble pieces. "_This happened."_

Smirking, I threw his letters across the room, lunging at him and wrapping my arm around his shoulders. A single giggle was emitted from my mouth, but Carlos was strangely silent. Pulling away from him stared into my eyes for a moment before standing up. Suddenly, he started stumbling comically around the room, mocking Kendall, who watched with an angry glare. With a huge grin, the Latino wobbled back over and grabbed my face, shooting a look back at our other two best friends.

With no other looks back, Carlos pulled our faces together, our lips meeting sloppily before parting. After a blink, my eyes only got the sight of a stumbling Carlos back over to get his Scrabble pieces with a loud cackle before closing.

"What the _hell?"_ A loud, giggle-laced, question spilled from across the room; whether it was James or Kendall, I have no idea.

I honestly don't know what surprised me more about that moment- the fact that the kiss happened, or that I actually _liked_ it.

* * *

I giggled louder than I should've, but I was honestly giddier than a fucking… I don't know, but damn. I hugged Kendall – the only personal touch we've ever had- and I've wanted to do that for so long, and now, I just watched the most hilarious thing on the face of the earth.

"Now, _kiss!_" The blonde beside me laughed, nudging me with his elbow. I quickly looked over at him, our eyes meeting before we both started cackling hysterically.

His laugh was beautiful.

"Hey, hey, Kendall," I snickered, nearly doubling over. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my _life,_" I giggled, falling over into the also hysterical boy's lap. Our eyes moved to glance at Logan and Carlos, both their faces flushed in embarrassment.

Logan shuffled in his seat, biting his lip as he shot a fast glance at Carlos, before closing his eyes again. The Latino shot us the bird, flopping into the couch achingly close to Logan. "Hey, fuck you guys," Carlos muttered at us, grabbing the smart boy's arm and pulling him up and away to his room.

"Oooooooh, is it time for sex?" The blonde above me cooed, grinning down at me. I broke into a short bit of giggling before sitting back up awkwardly.

After a moment or so of silence, Kendall spoke up quietly. "That _was _kinda hot though," he commented, looking away. I thought for a moment, nodding slowly. "Yeah, kinda." The blonde's head whipped back at me, his teeth moving out to bite his lip.

Fuck it.

Without hesitation, my head shot forward and I smashed our lips together, my love being conveyed in the kiss with all I had.

Suddenly, realizing what I had just done, my hands releasing Kendall's tank top before we both leaped off of the couch. "Hey, no, gotta go to the- uh- bathroom- bye!" The blonde shot away, stumbling, as I watched him go with disappointment darkening my gaze. "Shit."

I'd never tell him at this rate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello again, friends. Here's chapter 2 of this shit!**

* * *

Without a look back, I hightailed it back to some random room of Carlos' house, slamming the door. Leaning against the door, I continued to hyperventilate heavily.

"Shhhii_iiiiiiit,_" I murmured, pressing my face into my hands, my tongue cautiously darting out to lick my lips. "The fuck jus' happened?"

Sighing, I got up and settled my hand on the door knob, biting my lip. There could be two outcomes to opening the door, I decided, my hand moving to file through my short blonde hair. One, James will also be hyperventilating on the couch or something, or two, he'll be waiting to apologize and decide to kiss me again or some shit. My hand retreated back to press against my chest when I thought of the latter, my eyes closing in panic.

"Nope," I laughed- almost nervously- as I sat down again, just then deciding that I was a pussy. _Jesus fucking Christ, Kendall_, I thought, pressing my hand to my lips. Maybe it wasn't _as _bad as it seemed... Or maybe it was, but I _did _know that I was blushing furiously when I retreated back here, and, last that I saw, so was James.

"Okay. Time to commit suicide," I murmured as I stood up and held my breath, opening the door to a silent house.

Just over the back of the couch I spotted a head of brunette hair, my breath hitching as I rushed to hide behind the door. Sighing, I decided to push my worries to the back of my head and begin my agonizing walk towards the couch, swaying a bit. I paused as I reached the point where I was just out of James' sight, stuffing my hands in my pockets shyly. _Yep, you're a pussy,_ I thought, breathing stiffly through my nose.

After a moment of staring blankly at the back of James' head, I cleared my throat and stepped around the couch, the brunette jumping slightly. "Oh, hey, Kendall," James greeted cautiously, straightening his back a little. Without a word, I waved at the pretty boy and sat down relatively close to him, biting my lip.

After a few minutes of silence, James abruptly turned towards me and scooted a bit closer. "Listen... I... I would say that I'm sorry, but... I'm not," the brunette said quietly, making me raise my head to meet his hazel gaze. I didn't respond, but I gave him a quick, half-hearted, forgiving smile before looking back down at my hands.

"Kendall, please," James pleaded softly, his gaze burning holes into the side of my head. I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted- or needed- and I could tell that as my head hated what my heart wanted: the fact that maybe I had a _thing_ for my best friend.

* * *

Sighing, I opened my mouth to say something for the two-hundred and eighty-third time in the last ten minutes, instead my mouth closing as I watched Logan rock back and forth as he thought.

"Carlos," the short boy finally spoke for me, staring at me calmly. I blinked at him steadily, still dumbfounded as to why I thought kissing him was a good idea in the first place. Big sigh. Clearing my throat, my focus returned back to my friend. "Yes?" I asked sweetly, the brunette nodding before going on.

"Kiss me again," Logan blurted, resting his gaze on me steadily. I stammered a bit before nodding my head, scooting until I was flush against him. Clearing my throat, I reached my neck towards him, our faces inches from each others'.

My eyes moved to glance at his lips before moving back up to his eyes. Our breathing was heavy and relatively loud as I moved my head so my breathe was ghosting his face. This was getting agonizingly slow. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips to his, Logan's back straightening as he kissed back. His hand moved to tug at my loose red t-shirt and his tongue prodded at my bottom lip, just slightly overwhelming me.

One of my hands shot behind my friend to hold the back of his head as I moved us further onto the bed- and therefore further into the kiss, as I had granted him access to my mouth. His tongue moved gently, making my stomach flip. Suddenly a pang of confusion hit me and I slowly pulled away, making sure to stay close as we parted.

"Uh, Logan," I began, my eyes flitting to his lips before resting back into his gaze. "Why, uh-"

"Yeah," Logan murmured, his hand moving away from my shirt and back to his knees. "I just need to make sure of something," he murmured, his hands moving restlessly in his lap.

"What's that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in confusion as I watched him fidget under my gaze. His head shot up and his eyes showed some sort of odd emotion that I couldn't quite understand at the moment.

Logan looked away for a second and I could tell that he was stressed about something. Without a word, the short boy retreated from the room quickly, his back slumping defensively. I stood up and raced after him, both of us passing some seemingly-intense moment, which we dismissed, between our other two friends as Logan walked quickly out the front door. "Logan!"

The boy shot a glance behind him before he skidded to a halt and waited for me to speed up to him. "Logan, what's wr-"

Suddenly, he turned and smashed his lips into mine quickly before pulling away, his eyes wide in fear. My hands moved to grasp Logan's face, the boy's dark brown eyes meeting mine. "I think I might like you, Carlos," the brunette murmured as he closed his eyes, regaining composure. My gaze softened and I smiled a little, gazing back at Logan's soft features.

"It's okay, Logan. I like you too," I said warmly, letting go of his face and making my way back to the house with a gesture for him to follow.

* * *

**Kinda bad place to end, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
